


Get Well Soon

by ThymeSprite



Series: Marvel Imagine Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a doctor, the reader has to take care of the Avengers. But when she catches a cold, someone has to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by [this tumblr-blog](http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com)  
> "Imagine Bucky only allows you to patch him up after missions."

“Hatchoo!”, you sneezed for the umpteenth time. You had lost count, but with your mind-splitting headache, you had not really bothered to count anyway. Your head hurt, you were shivering uncontrollably, your throat was sore, your nose and ears clogged… basically, everything was horrible.  


And yet you had come into work. You simply could not risk not being available at Stark Tower, who knew when the Avengers would be sent out again. And you were the one to patch them up. Sure, you had helpers, nurses and they were good, but you were the only physician around.  


Which made it even more pathetic that you were unable to do a single bloody thing against your cold. That was all it was, a common cold, and yet it managed to almost knock you off your feet. Well, almost, if there was anything the Avengers had taught you, it was fighting, so you did, even if it was not for world peace, but against a few pesky viruses.  


Right now, though, you wished you could just declare defeat, curl up in bed and whimper until your sickness would go away. But, no such luck, Jarvis had informed you that some of the Avengers were in fact out on a mission, including Tony, Steve and your newest entrant Bucky, the former Winter Soldier.  


You smiled at the thought of him, even though another sneeze interrupted you and made you curse loudly…or as loudly as your hoarse voice managed to curse.  


Bucky had at first been so reluctant to even step foot into the tower, he had trusted no one, not even Steve. This got better, the longer he stayed with all of you, and you prided yourself with the thought that a considerable part of it was due to your sessions with him. True enough, you were no psychiatrist, but maybe that was exactly what had made Bucky slowly accept your offer to try and talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. Whatever it was in detail, he had gained a lot of his memories back and seeing him at least a bit happier was worth the ordeal you two had gone through to achieve at least this much.  


Still, you felt as if you would never pull through this damn cold. Were you having a fever? You did not even know.  


Disoriented, you stumbled over to a cabinet in your little office, trying to remember where for the love of God you had put that thermometer, when suddenly you heard a loud crash from outside, from the infirmary.  


Had the new guy knocked something over? No matter Tony would repair or replace it.  


When the second crash sounded, you knew something was wrong and you exited your office, demanding: “What is this ruckus all about?”  


You had aimed for sounding strict, instead, your words were barely audible.  


“Bucky, calm down.”, Steve pleaded, “It’s alright.”  


Oh no… Bucky having a fit in the middle of your infirmary, with all your terrified nurses as bystanders, that was bad news indeed.  


“I just need to take a look at your arm…”, the new guy asked of Bucky and you smirked to yourself, quite courageous indeed, but the response was evident before the former Winter Soldier replied.  


“No.”, was all he said, a man of few words.  


“Bucky, be reasonable.”, Steve tried again and you knew it was in vain, “(Name) is not here, but your arm needs treatment…”  


“No.”, Bucky growled stubbornly, “I will wait for her.”  


“No need, I’m here.”, you said and all eyes turned to you, your new nurse, Marco, came over to you and said, “Dr. (last Name), it’s good you’re here. He won’t let anyone treat him except…”  


“Me.”, you stated, “Yeah, I know. And shame on your co-workers that they didn’t fill you in on that.”  


A death-glare hit your nurses and the all were suddenly direly needed somewhere else. Cowards.  


You felt light-headed from the exertion of merely walking up to Bucky, but when you had reached him, you nodded at a bed and told him: “Sit down, lose the shirt, let’s get this over with.”  


You were not normally so short with him, but you were tired. So tired…and sick.  


“(Name)…”, Bucky muttered, “You are sick.”  


“Yeah, tell me ‘bout it.”, you shot back, then nodded at the bed again, “Do I have to repeat myself? Lose the shirt.”  


He did no such thing, of course not. He was Bucky.  


“Bucky, come on.”, you told him, but to your surprise, he raised his right hand to your cheek, gently cupping it in his palm and his gaze bore into yours as he repeated, “You are sick.”  


“Yeah.”, was all you said, but Bucky insisted, “Someone has to care of you.”  


“Later.”, you muttered, almost interrupted by another sneeze, “First, I’m gonna patch you up, then I’ll go to bed and sleep this off. That’ll take care of me. Now, come on, let me see that wound.”  


Slowly, Bucky took his hand back and finally sat down, pulling the shirt over his head so you could inspect the wound on his arm. It was not too bad, a simple cut. You gave him a smile and said: “Nothing much, you’ve done worse to yourself making breakfast. Quick cleaning, a band-aid and you’re good to go.”  


He nodded, but you barely noticed as you were already putting disinfectant on the cut. To Marco’s honour, he had gotten over his tiff with Bucky quickly and now handed you gauze and the requested band-aid.  


“There, all done.”, you announced when you had finally patched Bucky up and he quietly said, “Thank you.”  


“No worries.”, you replied, “If you’ll all excuse me, I’m gonna go to sleep.”  


Saying no more, you turned away and as Steve offered to walk you to your room, gentleman that he was, you waved it off. All you wanted to do was sleep. Maybe die, but mostly sleep.  


Eventually, when you had reached the silence of your room, you just about had the presence of mind to change into your pyjamas, then you simply passed out on the couch, not even bothering with covers. You simply were not able to.  


When you woke, you felt surprisingly warm… even more, you were wrapped in not only your one blanket, but three, a warm fire was crackling away in the small fireplace even though you had not lit it… and you certainly had not taken the time to fill a thermos, yet now one was standing on your coffee table, your favourite mug next to it. Confused, you looked around and also found medicine against your cold next to a water bottle.  


Blinking in utter astonishment, you sat up and that was when you spotted him. Bucky was just standing there, your hot-water-bottle in his hand. With a lop-sided smile, he handed it to you and sighing from the warmth, you hugged it tightly to your chest.  


“Any better?”, Bucky asked you and even though you shook your head no, you smiled, “Not yet, but I will be. Thank you.”  


You guessed that he had done all that for you and it was hard to grasp, but Bucky merely nodded as if it was just a matter of course.  


“No, honestly, Bucky. Thank you.”, you said, “I appreciate your concern.”  


This earned you a confused frown and Bucky took a step away from you, then he whispered: “It was… the least I could do after all you have done for me.”  


“I didn’t do that much…”, you played it down, but Bucky objected, “To me, it was everything.”  


You blinked, taken aback by his words, but Bucky nodded gravely.  


He was sincere.  


Now this… really surprised you. For a moment you were speechless, then you smiled at him and told him from the bottom of your heart: “What I did to help you, I did gladly. And I would always do all of it again, without a second’s hesitation.”  


He did not reply, but the way in which he slowly exhaled a breath he had apparently been holding told you that your words had just taken a load off his heart.  


Out of nowhere, you sneezed again and it was so absurd, you had to giggle. Even Bucky cracked a smile, then he handed you tissues without a comment.  


“So, what now?”, you then mused and Bucky suggested, “You should sleep, get rest. But take your medicine first.”  


“Alright.”, you gave in and rummaged through the medicine he had gotten you. You could not help but smile.  


As soon as you lay down again, you giggled to yourself. This cocktail of drugs would surely give you weird dreams, but you were so tired, you did not mind.  


You drifted off into sleep, but before your consciousness slipped away from you, you felt a gentle touch on your cheek and heard Bucky whisper: “Get well soon.”


End file.
